A New Adventure Awaits
by Crystal F. Flowright
Summary: Takuya's recieved a message from Lady Ophanimon, he has to return to the digital world. Without thinking much of it, he leaves a message on Kouji's cell and goes. Problems soon start up and A New Adventure Awaits him in the digital world. TakuyaxKouji
1. Chapter 1

Joci: Hello everyone, just wanted to address you all with the minor details and changes I've added to the characters of the Frontier season.

1) Takuya is younger than Kouji and they are approximately 2 years apart in age. Takuya now 16 and Kouji 18. (Here in the US, at age 18 you can apply for a motor cycle license)

2) The story takes place 2 year's after their return from the digital world. (In my story i imagined them to be 14 and 16 when they first entered the digital world)

I can't really think of anything else at the moment, except the fact that I do not own any characters up to this point in the story.

I have this posted on DA account (you can find the link on my profile page), my art site where I post mostly pictures, so you can actually go to my profile, go through my gallery and find pictures that I've draw for the story.

I hope you like this as much as some members of DA have posted. Enjoy, and comments are encouraged or updates may not happen for long periods of time.

Now I present to you, _A New Adventure Awaits…_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Takuya, get up! You're going to be late again!" Yelled Mrs. Kanbara to her elder son.

"Taki's going to be late!" Laughed Shinya as he hurried past Takuya's bedroom door.

In the dim lit bedroom, said boy groaned and coughed. "Damn, what did I eat last night?" He wondered as he sat up clutching his stomach. He stepped out of bed only to collapse on his hands and knees. 'W-what's happening to me?' He thought as his vision clouded and for a moment he though he saw that his hand was a claw before it turned back to his hand.

A beeping chirped on his cell phone and he crawled over to his nightstand and grabbed it. When he and the other digidestines returned to the human world, their D-Tectors shifted back into their cell phones they once had. "H-hello." He said.

"_Takuya, it is time to return to the digital world."_

"Lady Ophanimon." Said Takuya. "Lady Ophanimon, what's happening to me?" He asked.

"_You must return to the digital world Takuya. You remember how to get there, don't you?" _The transmission faded and the once lit screen faded to black.

Takuya sat on his bedroom floor as everything seemed to go silent around him. 'Why must I return to the digital world? It would be nice to see our friends, but will I ever be able to return to the others, my family for that matter… or Kouji?' He thought in wonder.

"Takuya! Come downstairs now!" Hollered his father.

Takuya got up from the floor and quickly changed into his yellow and red shirt, tan capri's and red sneakers. He quickly ran out of his room and grabbed his school bag. 'I'll have to pretend I'm going to school, for my families sake.' He thought as he ran into the bathroom and combed his hair and brushed his teeth. He then quickly ran back to his room and grabbed his hat and goggles lying on his desk.

He took a moment and paused in his bedroom. "I may never be able to come back to this." Standing in his bedroom, he quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kouji. "Please pick up."

The dial tone beeped repeatedly till it stopped and went to Kouji's voice message. _"Sorry I'm not able to answer the phone at the moment, but if you leave a name and number I'll try and get back to you."_

"No, Kouji." Takuya sighed as he waited for the tone. Taking a steady breath, the phone beeped, "Kouji, this is Takuya. You may not believe this, but Lady Ophaniemon's contacted me… I have to return to the digital world, and I don't know if I maybe coming back this time. If you could, please tell the others for me, and notify my parents if you could… I guess, I also should tell you, th-that I love you… I've loved you since the moment we met back at the train station… Please don't come looking for me, I'll be okay. Bye Kouji." Takuya ended the call and left his room.

"Finally, I was about to go up and-" His mother stopped as Takuya embraced her tightly. "T-takuya, you all right sweetie?" She asked as she checked his forehead.

Takuya smiled up at her, "I'm just fine mom, I just wanted to give you a hug before I left for school." He said as he stepped back from her.

"Oh, thank you sweetie." She bent down and kissed his cheek, "you're a very sweet young man. Now if only your younger brother could be the same." She sighed and Takuya laughed. "Oh my, you're going to be late!"

"Oh, Right! Bye mom, I love you!" He called out as he adjusted his backpack and ran out of the house and down the road. Once he was a good distance away, he slowed down and headed toward Shinubi station.

***Earlier that morning***

Kouji stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist as he held a smaller one to his head, drying his long hair. "Kouji, you done in the shower?" Asked the woman he refused to call mother.

"Yes." He said as he opened his bedroom door.

"I heard your cell phone going off while you were in the shower, I think it was one of your friends that called." She said as she stepped out of the laundry room with a basket of folded sheets.

"What song did you hear?" He asked.

"It was a love song. Let me think…" She hummed it to herself for a moment, "_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing, telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring… But I'll love you till the end of time…" _

'Takuya.' Thought Kouji as he hurried into his room closing the door on his step-mother. Rushing to the burro he grabbed his cell phone and went straight to his voice mail.

"_You have one new voice message. New Message _Beep _Kouji, this is Takuya. You may not believe this, but Lady Ophaniemon's contacted me… I have to return to the digital world, and I don't know if I maybe coming back this time. If you could, please tell the others for me, and notify my parents if you could… I guess, I also should tell you, th-that I love you… I've loved you since the moment we met back at the train station… Please don't come looking for me, I'll be okay. Bye Kouji… _Beep _To repeat this message, press one, to delete press seven, to return senders call press either, to save, press nin-" _Kouji hung up the phone and rushed to his closet, grabbing his cloths and throwing them on as he put a quick brush through his hair. He then quickly tied it back and secured his sacred Bandana to his head and gathered his shoes.

"Kouji, is everything okay?" Asked his step-mother at the door.

"Yea, I just have to go pick Takuya up. His parents won't give him a ride into school this morning." He informed her as he tied his shoes.

"Oh, okay. Drive carefully when you go." She said and walked away from the door. Kouji quickly packed a small bag and hurried out of his room grabbing his helmet as he went.

"I'm heading out!" He called out.

"Be back in time for dinner tonight!" Hollered his father as Kouji ran out the front door and to the garage. Securing his helmet on his head, he pulled off the cover that protected his motorcycle from the nights rain. Making sure his bag was secure on his back, he hopped on his bike and revved it up before he made his way out of the driveway and sped to the train station.

'Takuya, please wait for me, I'm coming.' Thought Kouji as he quickly merged onto the highway to get to the station faster.

***At the train station***

"This is it." Said Takuya as he walked inside and purchased a ticket, though not intending to take the train, rather the elevator to the digital world. He clutched his stomach in pain, grinding his teeth and panting at the pressure on his stomach. 'Please let this be not much longer.' Takuya started to make his way up the stairs not knowing of the close presence of Kouji.

Kouji arrived at the station and saw a blur of brown and red enter the station. 'Takuya.' Kouji quickly looked around and found the closest parking garage and parked his motorcycle inside paying the needed fee and hurried across the street to the station. Kouji purchased a ticket and hurried for the stairs hoping to catch up to the brunet.

Takuya stood by the elevator waiting for it to open its doors for him. He clutched his side as another throb of pain wracked his body. He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut till he heard the familiar ding of the elevator's arrival. The door opened and a little bit of smoke floated out unnoticed by others passing by. "I guess this is it." He said and took a deep breath to calm himself before he stepped inside and waited for the doors to close.

Kouji sprinted up the many flights of stairs to the boarding platform and looked for the brunet to see him stepping onto the elevator. "Takuya!" He called out and ran for the elevator, pushing past people rushing to board the train. He saw the doors closing on him and he grunted as he jumped out and caught the door with his hand mere inches before it closed, forcing it to open for him.

Takuya looked up startled that the doors didn't close and gasped when he saw the panting blunette. "K-kouji. W-what are you doing here?" He asked as Kouji stepped inside letting the elevator doors close behind him.

"What do you think, I came after you, you idiot." He growled as he grabbed Takuya's arms and pushed him up against the wall of the elevator. "You leave a rushed message on my cell phone practically asking me to tell everyone your basically vanishing for who knows how long and proclaiming your love for me and running away before I could tell you how much I loved you back." He growled.

Takuya gasped as he looked up at Kouji's face, "Y-you l-love me, Kouji?"

Kouji released Takuyas arms and wrapped his own arms around his slender waist bringing their bodies close. "Yes Takuya, I love you, probably the same time I laid my eyes on you on the train two years ago as you did." He said as Takuya started to tear up and clutch his cloths tightly with his hands.

"Kouji." Takuya cried as Kouji patted his head affectionately. The elevator jolted slightly and they looked up and noticed they were descending deep below the earth's surface. Another jolt of pain wracked Takuyas body and he cried out as he nearly collapsed to the floor if it weren't for Kouji catching him.

"Takuya! Takuya, what's wrong?" He asked as he cradled the younger boy in his arms. Takuya continued to cry, unable to hold himself up anymore cause of the pain and clung to Kouji tightly as the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened and the mist cleared revealing Agunimon and Lobomon beside the lone trailmon that waited for them.

End Chapter 1

* * *

Joci: And the hating begins… *smirk*

I had to stop this at some point, you all know that, I can't give you EVERYTHING, or else you won't have anything to look forward to later.

Well, until next time, I expect to hear from you all pretty soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Joci: Hello everyone, I'm glad that I've gotten a few hit's here on FanFic, but I'd love to hear from more of you.

Not really much I can say, except that I do not own the cast of Frontier, as of right now.

There are changes for those of you who do not know, you can go back to chapter one and see what I posted.

I wish to here from more of you, so if you'd please leave a message, that'd be great. Can't wait to here from you all. And now let's continue, with _A New Adventure Awaits._

* * *

_Previously in A New Adventure Awaits…_

_Takuya gasped as he looked up at Kouji's face, "Y-you l-love me, Kouji?"_

_Kouji released Takuyas arms and wrapped his own arms around his slender waist bringing there bodies close. "Yes Takuya, I love you, probably the same time I laid my eyes on you on the train two years ago as you did." He said as Takuya started to tear up and clutch his cloths tightly with his hands._

"_Kouji." Takuya cried as Kouji patted his head affectionately. The elevator jolted slightly and they looked up and noticed they were descending deep below the earth's surface. Another jolt of pain wracked Takuyas body and he cried out as he nearly collapsed to the floor if it weren't for Kouji catching him._

"_Takuya! Takuya, what's wrong?" He asked as he cradled the younger boy in his arms. Takuya continued to cry, unable to hold himself up anymore cause of the pain and clung to Kouji tightly as the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened and the mist cleared revealing Agunimon and Lobomon beside the lone trailmon that waited for them._

* * *

Chapter 2

"Kouji." Said Lobomon as he stepped forward.

Kouji picked Takuya up in his arms and carried him out of the elevator and down the steps toward them. Agunimon quickly went to Takuya and rested a hand on his forehead. "This is not good, they're coming sooner then we thought."

"Whose coming, and what's wrong with Takuya?" Kouji demanded as he held Takuya tightly.

"We'll explain on the way, but we best get him to the Village of Beginnings." Said Lobomon as he guided Kouji to the Trailmon who happened to be Worm. As they stepped inside, the doors closed automatically behind them and they started to roll off into the digital world. Kouji took a seat and adjusted Takuya in his arms as Agunimon crouched beside him and tended to Takuya.

"So tell me, do you know why Takuya was called to the digital world alone? And what is wrong with him?" Asked Kouji.

Lobomon sighed as he turned and looked out the windows that were beginning to illuminate. "Lady Ophanimon called Takuya to the digital world to save his life and their lives as well."

"Whose lives?" Asked Kouji.

"Your children's lives." Stated Lobomon as he turned to Kouji.

"W-what. That's impossible! Takuya's a guy!"

"Whom fell in love with another, and that other fell in love with him. Am I right?" Said Lobomon as Kouji flushed noticeably.

"But how did it happen? We've only just confessed to each other moments ago, we've never been… intimate." He said softly as he looked down at Takuya's pained face.

"But you have, when the two of you combined together as Susanoomon." Lobomon paused. "At that time, a special connection between the two of you formed, joining you together by body and soul."

"But then why haven't the others been affected when they combined together with us the other time into Susanoomon?" Asked Kouji.

"They did not share the same bond you both had." Said Lobomon.

Kouji looked to Takuya and Agunimon who was whispering soft words to him. "He's trying to relieve Takuya of the pain till we arrive." Stated Lobomon as he one again turned to the window.

"Lobomon, I have another question."

"Ask away Kouji." He said.

"If Takuya and I formed this bond two years ago, why didn't this happen sooner? A woman takes nine months to carry a child." Asked Kouji.

"Takuya was not of age. He was fourteen, while you were sixteen. The eggs did not start developing till after his sixteenth birthday." Lobomon turned to Kouji then looked down to Takuya and Agunimon. "We weren't really expecting this to happen so soon, but who are we to change fate."

"You both knew this would happen?" Asked Kouji.

"Yes." Said Agunimon as he brushed Takuya's wet bangs out of his face due to the sweat that had started to form. "In ancient times AncientGreymon, my ancestor and AncientGarurumon, Lobomons ancestor were also together and said to have bonded together more than once on occasions." He smiled as Takuya cried out softly.

Kouji brushed the tears from Takuyas eyes and readjusted his hold on him. "So, are you both together then?" He asked and noticed that both the spirits flushed looking the other directions.

"We were." Said Agunimon as he stood up from his crouching position by Takuya. Lobomon walked over to him and took his hand in his.

"Did you two break it off?" Asked Kouji.

"No." They smiled together.

"Then why aren't you together anymore?"

"Because in moments, we're going to be bonded with the two of you again." Answered Lobomon.

"When you and the other digidestines returned to the digital world, we removed ourselves from your bodies and became alive once again with your personalities. If you were to come here as you are now, you would have no way to protect yourself and Takuya in the fragile state he will be in." Stated Agunimon.

"So, when you bond with us, we'll be able to digivolve like we had two years ago?" He asked.

"Yes." Both Lobomon and Agunimon replied when Worm started to slow down.

"We've arrived." Said Lobomon as Worm came to a full stop opening his cabin doors for them.

"Here we are, Village of Beginnings." He hollered as he blew his whistle.

Kouji carefully stood, trying to not move Takuya around in his arms as he departed the train. Lobomon and Agunimon followed after him and Worm closed his doors remaining where he was on the track.

"Why is he waiting?" Asked Kouji.

"Today's Worms day to transport the new digi babies to their own villages." Smiled the giant swan-like digimon that walked toward them.

"Swanmon."

"That's me." She smiled, "I heard from BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon that you would be arriving, I've prepared a room for your stay here in my tree."

"BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon are here too?" Asked Kouji.

"Yes, we've asked them to meet us here since we have to bond with you. They will soon bond with you once Takuya's recovered from the birthing process." Stated Agunimon.

"Yes, they've also been such wonderful help with the babies too." Smiled Swanmon when Takuya made a stifled cry in Kouji's arms and his pants were suddenly damp.

"Oh no, what's going on? There is some blood mixed in." Asked Kouji.

"Oh my, his waters broken, we must get him into the room quickly, follow me." She said and started to fly off to the tree as Kouji ran followed closely by Agunimon and Lobomon. When they entered the tree, he spotted BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon playing with a small group of baby digimon. "BurningGreymon, KendoGarurumon." He smiled.

Said digimon looked up and smiled, carefully hurrying over. "Kouji." Smiled KendoGarurumon.

BurningGreymon got down on his knees and bent over Kouji to get a better look at Takuya. He cried softly for his master and gently rubbed his beak with his head. "Takuya, we're here now." He said.

Takuya visibly seemed to relax for a moment before the pain came back. "Kouji, in here please." Said Swanmon emerging from a small room. Kouji walked over and walked inside, gently placing Takuya on the bed where other digimon started to prep him for the delivery. "We're sorry Kouji, but you're going to have to stay out of this room now." Said Swanmon.

"What, you can't be serious, what if he needs me?" He asked as she pushed him out of the room.

"Then we'll call you in, but for now, you have to wait out here like the rest of them." She said as she closed and locked the door on him.

Kouji growled and collapsed to the ground holding his face in his hands. Lobomon walked over to Kouji and placed a hand on his head as KendoGarurumon walked over and lay down beside him.

Agunimon sighed and looked up to BurningGreymon with a soft smile, "Take care of them for me."

BurningGreymon nodded, "I will."

"Good. I'll see you soon then." He smiled and started to vanish.

Lobomon saw this and ran to him, pulling him into a fierce and desperate kiss. When they pulled apart, Agunimon smiled to him and whispered, "I love you Lobomon."

"I love you too, Agunimon."

He smiled, "I'll be waiting till we next meet." He then faded away into light, leaving Lobomon and BurningGreymon alone beside one another.

End Chapter 2

* * *

Joci: Well, I hope this pause isn't too much of a disappointed for you, it's also explain's Takuya's illness from the previous chapter. Yes, I know Takuya wasn't showing any signs of a pregnancy, but as Agunimon and Lobomon explained, it happened years ago in the digital world, and so the babies are part digital like their parents.

You'll see more in the next chapter to come. Again, I do not own the cast of Frontier, but I can take claim to the babies since they are my creations. I do hope to here for you soon. Till next time everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Joci: Hello every, back again with a new chapter, yay!

Now I hope you are looking forward to this chapter as much as it was for me to write it.

There are a few things I have to point out. I do not own Digimon and their cast members of Frontier. I do however own the OC's Kai and Kyo, so I ask that you please do not use them.

Now, I don't want to hold you up from reading this, so here you all are, the newest chapter of A New Adventure Awaits…

* * *

_Previously in A New Adventure Awaits…_

_Agunimon sighed and looked up to BurningGreymon with a soft smile, "Take care of them for me."_

_BurningGreymon nodded, "I will."_

"_Good. I'll see you soon then." He smiled and started to vanish._

_Lobomon saw this and ran to him, pulling him into a fierce and desperate kiss. When they pulled apart, Agunimon smiled to him and whispered, "I love you Lobomon."_

"_I love you too, Agunimon."_

_He smiled, "I'll be waiting till we next meet." He then faded away into light, leaving Lobomon and BurningGreymon alone beside one another._

* * *

Chapter Three

Minuet after minuet changed to hour after hour and no one had exited or entered the room Takuya was in. On occasion though, they would hear a scream and a cry from Takuya behind the closed door and both BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon took turns holding Kouji back from breaking down the door to get to his love.

It was later in the evening when things had begun to grow quiet. The babies that hatched after Worm had left had fallen asleep in their hanging baskets due to BurningGreymons heat that radiated off his body. Kouji was pacing now, he had not heard a single scream or cry from Takuya in nearly over two hours and it was beginning to worry him. KendoGarurumon watched as he paced, noticing the small indent that was beginning to be worn into the floor. "Kouji, Takuya will be fine. Swanmon is the finest nurse in the digital world."

"This is just so, frustrating. Every things happened so fast though, I can't begin to comprehend what's going through my mind right now. And Takuya-" Kouji paused as the door opened and Swanmon walked out of the room, followed by a few of her nurses.

Kouji hurried over to her as KendoGarurumon, Lobomon and BurningGreymon also moved close to hear what she had to say. "Swanmon, is he- the babies- are they-?"

"Kouji, calm down, both Takuya and the babies are perfectly fine, healthy as can be. The procedure did drain him though and he's sleeping at the moment. You're more then welcome to come in though." She smiled.

"Thank you Swanmon, thank you." He bowed to her and started to walk into the room when he paused and looked back at the others.

"Go Kouji, go to your Koi." Smiled KendoGarurumon as BurningGreymon sat down beside him and yawned in exhaustion.

"Lobomon." Said Kouji. He nodded and soon vanished. Kouji felt like he was embraced by the light, bringing a long missed sensation in his chest. Kouji smiled and clutched his chest as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

There in the bed laid Takuya who was slightly propped up under a blanket and changed into what appeared to be a hospital gown. His treasured hat and goggles had been removed and placed on his now clean cloths. Kouji walked over to him and brushed a few strands of bangs out of his face. His face was flushed and under his eyes, red. Kouji then gently took Takuyas hand in his own and kissed it. "Everything is going to be okay now Takuya, you'll see." He said when he turned and looked to the opposite side of the room where three colored eggs were resting in baskets on soft sheets under a warm light.

Kouji kissed Takuyas hand again before he gently released it and walked over to the eggs. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad that they had been delivered safely. "Well look at you three," he smiled, "each one of you, different and unique." The egg on Kouji's left was brown with navy blue lines on it with the symbol of the warrior of light in white. The egg that laid in the middle was more of a holographic, mixing together in warm colors from red to gold shining under the bright light. The egg was marked in black the warrior of flames symbol. Then finally, the last egg was marked by both the warrior of light and the warrior of flames symbol. The egg was a brown, blue color with red and gold speckles reflecting off of it.

"K-kouji." Kouji turned to the soft voice to see Takuya trying to sit up in his bed.

"Takuya," Kouji hurried over and took both of his hand into Takuyas, "you should be resting, Swanmon said you nearly drained yourself during the birthing process."

"Only because one of them was stubborn like you." He smiled gaining a grin from Koujis worried features.

"I was worried for a while when I didn't hear you." He said.

"I'm sorry, I think I passed out after the last delivery. It was all so fuzzy those last few hours, then I woke up to find you over by the eggs. How are they anyway, the eggs that is?" Asked Takuya.

"They appear just fine to me, you did a good job delivering them, Takuya." Said Kouji as he lowered himself closer to Takuya.

"Yes well, that's only because you saved me and brought me here, Kouji." Takuya whispered as he slowly closed his eyes and leaned up to Kouji, meeting his lips half way with his own. Their first kiss was soft and full of the love they shared with one another till they had to break apart for some needed air.

Gazing into one anothers eyes, they laughed and embraced each other tightly before Kouji joined Takuya in bed and held his smaller body in his arms and let each other drift into some needed sleep.

***One week later***

Takuya rushed out from his room under the tree and ran past KendoGarurumon who was helping Swanmon with transporting the digi babies. "Takuya, you shouldn't be running, you're still recovering!" Cried Swanmon worried.

"But I have to get Kouji!" He called out as he left the safety of the tree and started to venture for his lover along the grounds of the Village of Beginnings. "Kouji! Kouji!" He called out when he spotted BurningGreymon by the waiting trailmon. "BurningGreymon."

BurningGreymon looked up and turned to Takuya as Takuya came to a stop beside him. "Takuya, is there something wrong? You're supposed to be recovering."

"I'm fine, where's Kouji?" He asked panting.

"Talking with the trailmon I believe." Said BurningGreymon and watched as Takuya ran for the head of the train. He followed after him worried for his young master and soon found him in Kouji's arms being spun around in the air for a moment.

"Is it really time?" Asked Kouji.

"Yes, it's just about time." He smiled before they shared a quick kiss and hurried back toward the tree.

"I wonder what's got them all excited?" He wondered out loud when the trailmon huffed.

"I don't know, but something about noises, movement and babies." Yawned the trailmon and BurningGreymon turned to the tree in surprise. He then took off after them and landed at the foot of the tree to see them run into their room and close the door behind them.

Swanmon and KendoGarurumon looked at him with confused looks. "What on earth is going on?" Asked Swanmon.

"I have no idea, do you BurningGreymon?" Asked KendoGarurumon.

"I have a pretty good idea. Their eggs are about to hatch."

Swanmon and KendoGarurumon gave a startled gasp before Swanmon cried in joy. "Oh what a happy day. We must get ready to celebrate, but first, these babies need to go home." With the help of BurningGreymon, Swanmon and KendoGarurumon managed to take the rest of the digi babies and load them onto the trailmon to be sent to their own villages.

***With Takuya and Kouji***

Takuya took Kouji's hand and gently rubbed it over the egg with the symbol of light on it, "Can you feel that Kouji, this ones kicking."

"Yea." He smiled as he turned toward the noise he heard from the egg on the far right. "This ones quite a chatter box."

"Yea." Smiled Takuya as he rubbed up against Kouji and Kouji held onto him by the waist. "I know we don't know their genders, but have you thought of any names? I have one in mind for a girl that I've always thought I'd name my first daughter."

"Yea, I've come up with a few idea, I just can't choose you know. What's the name you had in mind for a girl?" Asked Kouji.

"Kobato." Smiled Takuya. "It's different for a very different child." Said Takuya as he looked to his eggs.

"I like that, I like that a lot. If one of these eggs happen to be a girl, her name will be Kobato." Said Kouji.

"Really, thank you Kouji." Smiled Takuya as they shared a brief kiss. "And what about the names you've thought of for a boy?" Asked Takuya.

"Well, the two I have in mind are Kyo and Kai, but there is so many to chose from out there." Said Kouji.

"But I like those names." Smiled Takuya. "Little Kyo and little Kai, I can see them now bugging you, their father, to play with them." Laughed Takuya.

"Yea well Kobato will want to play dress up with her mother." Informed Kouji.

"That I don't mind really, I've figured I was the mother in this relationship since I did birth them." He said and placed his hand on the middle egg feeling the warmth radiating from it. "I can feel their hearts beating." Koujis hand rested beside his and nodded in agreement.

"In moments, they'll be with us." He smiled taking Takuyas hand in his.

"Yea." Takuya flushed and stood in Kouji's arms when there was a snap sound. They looked to the eggs and saw a crack formed in the warrior of light. Takuya gasped in excitement and clung onto Kouji's arm as he encouraged the infant, "Come on, you can do this." Swanmon had informed them that it was up to the babies to break out of their shells and that they could only help when the baby had cracked most of its shell.

Another snap had them turn to the egg of fire and light. A crack had also formed on its shell. Kouji and Takuya smiled and stayed close to the eggs, encouraging them as they pushed their way through the protective layer. An hour or so later, the two eggs had broken away revealing two boys as they wriggled their arms and legs uncontrollably. Kouji and Takuya each held one of the infants in a blanket to keep their bare bodies warm. " Look Kouji, they both have blue hair like you." Smiled Takuya as he rocked the infant from the egg of fire and light in his arms.

Kouji looked to the infant in his arms, he was quiet and calm unlike his twin brother. "Kyo… This one will be Kyo." Stated Kouji as Takuya walked over to him.

"Kyo huh, then this must be Kai." Smiled Takuya as they rubbed their noses together getting a small gurgle from Kai.

"There still our other one…" Said Kouji and they both turned to the table to find the egg of fire uncracked and quiet unlike the other two had been.

"Maybe she's just shy around all of us boys." Smiled Takuya through a moment of hurt in his eyes. They left the egg be and introduced Swanmon, KendoGarurumon and BurningGreymon to the new additions.

"My they're tiny." Said Swanmon.

"Is there supposed to be drool coming out of his mouth?" Asked KendoGarurumon.

"I think this ones broken, he's not moving at all like the other." Said BurningGreymon as he took a closer look at the child.

Takuya and Kouji laughed at their remarks and explained to them the functions of a human infant. Swanmons plans of a celebration were held off, they wanted all three infants present and with only two, it was not possible. Kouji and Takuya spent the next few days tending to the children as the other cared for the egg that remained. It was one day when Lady Ophanimon arrived to the Village of Beginnings. "Welcome Lady Ophanimon." Greeted Swanmon.

"Thank you Swanmon. I see that our guests are still here." She said.

"Yes, unfortunately the third egg still has not hatched yet." She informed the upper digimon. "It's made Takuya very upset these past few weeks, on top of caring for his two sons who hatched a week after they were delivered."

"I see. I'm sure that the egg will hatch soon." She said as she looked to the tree to see Kouji walking beside Takuya, each with an infant in their arms with a full head of blue hair and matching eye color. Strapped to Takuyas back however was the unhatched egg glimmering under the suns rays. "Kouji is here? I did not send a message to him."

"He knows, but Takuya informed him of what was happening the morning they arrived and he followed Takuya here. Infact if it wasn't for Kouji, Takuya could have injured either the babies or himself from how physically drained he became before delivery." Stated Swanmon as BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon were relaxing alongside the tree, watching their masters as they went.

"Where are Agunimon and Lobomon?" Asked Lady Ophanimon.

"They've bonded with Takuya and Kouji once again. BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon are here protecting them till they've fully recovered before bonding with them as their human spirits had."

Lady Ophanimon nodded and started to approach them as Swanmon followed her. Kouji noticed her approach first and stopped, stepping in front of Takuya and Kai as he cradled Kyo away from her. "No need to fear warrior of light, you and your family are very much safe here." She said and took notice as he didn't relax his tense stance as Takuya had.

"Lady Ophanimon, it's good to see you again." Said Takuya as he bowed to her slightly.

"As it is good to see you as well. You've recovered remarkably fast in a short few weeks." She stated.

Takuya laughed, "Yes well these two can tire you out just as much as fighting a digimon can."

Lady Ophanimon joined in his laugh for a moment, "Still, there are matters to be taken care of." She said.

"And what would that be?" Asked Kouji.

"Your return to Earth." She said. Takuya and Kouji gasped.

End Chapter Three

* * *

Joci: Oh…. Don't look at me like that. Don't exactly have all the time in the world to give more to you. Besides, it drags the suspense longer for you all who are so into it, and yet refuse to reply. Well, I'm also heading up to New York to play the colleges Herkimer and Adirondak in tennis, so I guess it's going to be a while from you all here from me.

Till next time, I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Joci: Wow, yesh, sorry for the late update. This chapter has been posted on my DA for a while, so those of you who are following me on there, sorry for the inconvenience.

Joci: Let's get you right up to speed. You know all the disclaimers and what not, and if you don't you can check one of the earlier chapter.

Joci: Allow me to present to you, the next chapter of, _A New Adventure Awaits._

* * *

_Previously in A New Adventure Awaits…_

"_Lady Ophanimon, it's good to see you again." Said Takuya as he bowed to her slightly._

"_As it is good to see you as well. You've recovered remarkably fast in a short few weeks." She stated._

_Takuya laughed, "Yes well these two can tire you out just as much as fighting a digimon can." _

_Lady Ophanimon joined in his laugh for a moment, "Still, there are matters to be taken care of." She said._

"_And what would that be?" Asked Kouji._

"_Your return to Earth." She said. Takuya and Kouji gasped._

* * *

Chapter Four

"B-but why Lady Ophaniemon? Why can't Kouji stay?" Asked Takuya stepping beside Kouji.

"Because I did not ask him. When the time is right, he will return to you and your children." She stated.

"NO! I will not leave Takuya here alone to suffer!" Kouji stated handing Kyo over to Takuya and stood in front of Takuya and his children taking a fighting stance.

"I'm sorry warrior of light, but it has to be this way." She said and raised her hand casting a bright light to shine on him.

Kouji screamed and Takuya cried out as he was pushed back from the light. He felt himself losing his balance and he nearly fell over if it weren't for BurningGreymon catching him. "Takuya, you all right?"

"Y-yes… Kouji." He cried when the light faded leaving the place he once stood empty and bare. "No… NO!" His cry echoed over the Village of Beginnings arousing the baby digimon from their slumber and cried with him. Kyo and Kai also began to cry in his arms and BurningGreymon shrouded him with his firey wings as he too cried for his master.

KendoGarurumon growled deeply as he stepped toward lady Ophanimon, "How could you… How could you send Kouji away?" He demanded.

"It was not his time to return to the digital world, KendoGarurumon. You should have know that." She stated as he growled deeply again.

"I don't care, he needs to be here! Without him, Takuya will break and fall to pieces, just look at him! He's heart broken, his children are heart broken! You tore him away from his family… And you call yourself a protector of the digital world." He hissed at her.

Lady Opanimon didn't seem phased as she turned around, "If you feel I made a wrong decision, KendoGarurumon, you can return to Earth and bring him back." She said before she vanished in a flash of light.

KendoGarurumon growled before turning to BurningGreymon who had literally surrounded himself around Takuya and his children. KendoGarurumon sighed and walked over to them, gently nudging BurningGreymon with his muzzle. "Don't worry, I'll bring Kouji back to you and your children Takuya. Just please, stop your crying, your cries are not what your children need. They need your smile, your laughter and your happiness." He stated and soon the cries softened to sniffles.

"BurningGreymon." Takuya whispered and he withdrew himself from shielding Takuya. Takuya stood holding onto Kyo and Kai as the egg rested on his back. Takuya turned to KendoGarurumon and motioned him to come closer. KendoGarurumon lowered his head to him and Takuya rubbed his head against his since his hands were occupied. "KendoGarurumon…"

"Yes Takuya?"

"Please, find Kouji and bring him home, to me… to our babies, please." He pleaded softly as tears flowed down his cheeks and onto Kyo's and Kai's forehead. The infants whimpered and Takuya rocked them slowly in his arms, whispering a soft song he had memorized from when his mother used to sing to him when he was a child.

"I will return him to you Takuya, and your children. Kouji will come home." He smiled before looking to BurningGreymon who nodded. KendoGarurumon nodded back before he turned and ran for the trailmon tracks. Jumping on them, he lowered his mechanical wheels and speed off at a faster pace to the human portal.

'Please be safe.' Thought BurningGreymon at KendoGarurumons retreating form before looking back to Takuya. "Takuya, KendoGarurumon will return with Kouji, he never breaks his promises."

Takuya smiled and nodded to him, "I'm glad then. Could you help me, I'd like to return to our room." He said and BurningGreymon nodded, taking Takuya and his children in his claws and walked them back to the tree, placing him down in front of their bedroom door. Takuya walked in and put Kyo and Kai in their bed/basket by the bed before lying down with the last egg to hatch in his arms. Takuya whimpered as he clutched the egg tightly, "Kouji, please return home soon."

***The Portal***

KendoGarurumon followed the tracks for a long distance when he came upon a long tunnel. He slowed his speed down as he entered the terminal. There were many other tunnels like the one he had came from and they all pointed outward from the center where a round column of elevators rested with a clock on top of each one. "This must be the portal between the two worlds." He said to himself as he stepped off the track and onto the platform.

He moved slowly, looking to the elevators. "There is no way I can fit in one of those, I'm too big." He muttered as he stepped closer suddenly noticing the structure getting bigger. 'Strange, I thought these human contraptions were small.'

In moments he was in front of an elevator and he looked up to the button. 'There is no way humans are that tall. I'm bigger then them. If I can't reach the button, how the hell can they?' He then noticed a reflection off the elevator doors and he yelped startled. "What the? This can't be right…" The reflection was of a small white wolf with purple highlights in certain areas with large gold eyes. "What's happened to me?"

"You're entering the human world, Earth, KendoGarurumon." Stated Lady Ophanimon. The elevator door opened, "Once you've walked through, you will have to find Kouji and return him here before sundown."

"Why before sundown?" He asked.

"Because I will be shutting down the portal between the digital world and earth." She stated as KendoGarurumon growled. "The only reason I opened the portal was for Takuya and the babies safety, there is no reason to keep it open."

"Fine, I will return far before then, cause I know Kouji will be trying to get back here anyway." He barked as he jumped in the elevator and allowed the doors to shut. The elevator rose and Lady Ophanimon sighed, "I'm sorry warrior of light, warrior of flame… All you did for me those few years ago, and I can't even make a good decision for you." She retreated and entered the digital world once more.

***Earth***

The elevator door opened and KendoGarurumon cautiously looked out yelping in surprise, 'I've never SEEN so many humans in my life. They're so different too…'

"Look momma, a puppy!" Smiled a young girl and the said mother screamed in surprise pulling her daughter away from him as people around them also started to scream and yell in surprise.

'Shit!' KendoGarurumon took off running, weaving in and out through people. 'I got to find my way out of here and find Kouji, fast.' He thought as he jumped down the stairs in great leaps.

***Kouji's House***

Kouji grumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. "Wh-what happ… Takuya!" He shouted in surprise and sat up in a rush gasping in surprise. "I-I'm home… But-"

"Kouji!" Yelled an annoyed voice of his older twin Kouichi who slammed open his bedroom door. "Where the hell have you been these past few weeks? We were all worried about you, and Takuya! He's still missing!"

"Takuya's fine, he- wait, you said we've been missing for weeks?" Asked Kouji.

"Yes you have. You nearly gave our mother a heart attack and father, don't get me started with him-"

"Kouichi!" Kouji snapped at him as he grabbed his arms. "Look, I'm okay, and Takuya's okay too…" He whispered.

"You know where Takuya is then? His mothers been frantic looking for him, and his brother, Shinya right? Well anyway, he's been so depressed not even Tommy can snap him out of it these days." Stated Koichi.

"Takuya and I have been together all this time." Said Kouji as he slowly released his hold on his brother.

"He's been with you? Then why didn't he come home too?"

"Because, she only asked for him." He growled.

"Who asked for him?" Asked Koichi.

"Lady Ophanimon." He growled as he turned to his bedroom wall and punched it hard, making small cracks from where he hit it.

"Lady Ophanimon? She contacted Takuya and you?"

"No, just Takuya. He called me that day, but I was in the shower. I got his message and well, I took off after him. We've been to the digital world and reunited with our spirits, isn't that right Lobomon." Said Kouji and a ghost image of Lobomon appeared right beside him nodding.

"Lobomon… How's Lowemon?" He asked instinctively.

"_Lowemon's been just fine, Koichi. Both he and MagnaLowemon miss you." _

"I'm glad to hear then… So if you've been in the digital world, why did you come back?"

"I didn't, Lady Ophanimon appeared at the Village of Beginnings, probably to check up on Takuya and the babies, and when she saw me, she told me I had to return to earth. She cast a bright light on me and next thing I know, I'm here." He said as he collapsed back on his bed.

"Hold on a second, did I hear you say 'Takuya and babies' correctly, or am I just imagining?" He asked as he stepped closer to his younger twin who just chuckled with a small flush across his cheeks.

"Takuya was called by Lady Ophanimon to return to the digital world to save both him and the babies from dying. You had sacrificed yourself for us when this happened, but Takuya and I bonded together and created Susanoomon, and with that bond, we were united by the body and soul and I guess you could say we 'conceived'."

Koichi looked at him with a blank face for a moment before he beamed a smile, "I'm an uncle? To how many?" He asked practically shaking his younger twin.

"Well, there were three eggs, but only two have hatched as of right now." He smiled at the thought of his two sons.

"Details, now." Koichi demanded.

"Their names are Kyo and Kai. Twin boys, like you and I." Kouji smiled.

"Are they more like you or their mother?" He asked.

"Their father, of course." He smiled. "Though, I can tell Kai has Takuyas personality and Kyo is more like myself."

"That's wonderful. I wish I could meet them." He smiled.

Kouji nodded with a frown, "I have to get back to Takuya, he needs me." Said Kouji.

"Our parent's aren't going to like this." Muttered Koichi.

"I know." Kouji sighed and stood, looking out his bedroom window when he heard his dog barking. In the yard was a white dog with purple highlights and gold colored eyes. In seconds, Kouji sprinted out of his bedroom and downstairs, passing by his stepmother in the kitchen who was preparing supper.

"Kouji, you're awake! Are you okay? We've- where are you going?" She demanded as Koichi ran past her as well and outside. "Kouji!" She hurried after them and nearly screamed when there was a large mechanical wolf on her front lawn nudging his muzzle into Kouji's stomach. "W-what on Earth is going on?" She asked.

The twins and KendoGarurumon looked back to her and Kouji took a step toward her. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Please tell Dad I'm sorry."

"Y-you can't leave, you've only just come back! Why?" She demanded as she walked out of the house and up to him.

"Because my love needs me." He said determined seeing as she stood in shock.

"Your, love…"

"Yes." He said. "He's all alone right now and only I can save him." He said.

"B-but why you? Can't we call the police? Surely they can-"

"It can't be that way. Kouji has to return to another world where KendoGarurumon comes from." Stated Koichi as he patted the beast spirit of lights shoulder.

Kouji's stepmother couldn't take it anymore, she fell to her knees and held her face in her hands. "Is there anyway I can convince you to stay?" She asked.

"_I'm afraid not. If Kouji and I do not return to the digital world before sundown, then who knows when we'll be able to return and save Takuya." _Informed KendoGarurumon.

"You have less then a half an hour." Said Koichi as he looked to his wristwatch.

"Right." Kouji walked over to KendoGarurumon who crouched down and aided Kouji onto his back. Kouji looked to his brother, "Please apologize for my leave, Koichi. You can explain the situation to Takuya's parents, and the others. No one else." He said.

"Of course." Said Koichi.

Kouji nodded, "Farewell Koichi, mom." He said and KendoGarurumon took off for the portal.

***The Digital World***

BurningGreymon watched Takuya's door intently. He had not stepped out of the room since Kouji was whisked off to Earth. There were soft cries behind the door and he wished he could go in, but he was too big to enter the room. "Takuya, it's gotten late. Could you please open your door, I just want to make sure you and the babies are all right."

There was a pause and BurningGreymon was about to ask again when the door unlocked and Takuya opened the door holding onto his last egg which had started to fade and lose its shine. "I'm sorry to worry you BurningGreymon, I've been napping and periodically waking up to tend to Kyo and Kai." He rubbed his hand over his egg and kissed its shell.

"Takuya, I'm always here if you need me, please feel free to ask me anything. I can't stand seeing you upset." He said softly as he drew closer to Takuya.

Takuya tried holding back his tears as he put a forced smile on his face and embraced BurningGreymons beak with one arm, "Thank you, BurningGreymon." BurningGreymon smiled and hummed softly to him and his babies from the doorway Takuya left open as he gathered his two sons and guided them to his bed with the egg resting on a pillow. 'KendoGarurumon, please return home soon with Kouji.' Thought BurningGreymon in worry over the final eggs condition.

End Chapter Four

* * *

Joci: Wow, yesh, sorry again for the late update. This chapter has been posted on my DA for a while, so those of you who are following me on their, sorry again for the inconvenience. I hope to hear for all of you in a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Joci: Hello everyone, so sorry for the delay, a lot has come up since we last spoke… well updated.

Joci: Anywho, please check out any previous chapter for the disclaimer and such, I hate having to repeat it.

Joci: Now please, I hope you enjoy this next installment of, _A New Adventure Awaits._

* * *

_Previously in A New Adventure Awaits…_

_*The digital world*_

_BurningGreymon watched Takuya's door intently. He had not stepped out of the room since Kouji was whisked off to Earth. There were soft cries behind the door and he wished he could go in, but he was too big to enter the room. "Takuya, it's gotten late. Could you please open your door, I just want to make sure you and the babies are all right."_

_There was a pause and BurningGreymon was about to ask again when the door unlocked and Takuya opened the door holding onto his last egg which had started to fade and lose its shine. "I'm sorry to worry you BurningGreymon, I've been napping and periodically waking up to tend to Kyo and Kai." He rubbed his hand over his egg and kissed its shell._

"_Takuya, I'm always here if you need me, please feel free to ask me anything. I can't stand seeing you upset." He said softly as he drew closer to Takuya._

_Takuya tried holding back his tears as he put a forced smile on his face and embraced BurningGreymons beak with one arm, "Thank you, BurningGreymon." BurningGreymon smiled and hummed softly to him and his babies from the doorway Takuya left open as he gathered his two sons and guided them to his bed with the egg resting on a pillow. 'KendoGarurumon, please return home soon with Kouji.' Thought BurningGreymon in worry over the final eggs condition._

Chapter Five

***Earth Train Station***

"_This is it?"_ Asked KendoGarurumon.

"Yea." Stated Kouji as KendoGarurumon jumped down from a building roof and landed in front of the train station, gaining gasps and screams near where they dropped. KendoGarurumon then shifted back into the wolf he entered Earth as. "Lets go, we have less then ten minuets to get on that elevator." He said as they ran to the door.

Bursting into the station, a commotion started and people cried out and jumped out of the way as KendoGarurumon ran ahead of Kouji for the stairs, jumping over the trains gate. Kouji followed and jumped over the gate after him to see him at the top of the stairs and running toward the elevator. As Kouji reached the top of the steps, whistles blew and security guards shouted at him to stop.

"Shoot." Kouji muttered as he skidded to a halt at KendoGarurumons side just as the elevator door pinged open.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" Yelled the officers as they turned the corner at the top of the stairs.

"Shit, get in!" Yelled Kouji as they hurried on and he repeatedly pressed the close door button till it started to close the door. "Come on, come on." He muttered as he heard the rushed foot steps of the guards get closer when the door securely closed and started its descent.

Kouji and KendoGarurumon sighed and momentarily relaxed as the elevator started to descend further into the earth, taking them to the digital world. "We made it."

"_Yes. Takuya, Kyo and Kai will be happy to see you when we return to The Village of Beginnings." _Said KendoGarurumon as the elevator came to a stop. The door opened and they stepped out into the smoke. KendoGarurumon returned to his natural form as the smoke cleared and in front of them stood Lady Ophaniemon.

"I see you've returned KendoGarurumon, and successfully too I see." She stated.

Kouji growled as he took a step forward, "It was your fault he had to come and find me."

"I know, and I apologize for that as well as what I'm about to do." She stated.

"What are you about to do?" Asked KendoGarurumon.

"I'm giving you your final test." She said as a light flashed in her hand and grew bigger so as KendoGarurumon and Kouji could see. The light faded and reviled a mirror that reflected an image of the meadows beside the Village of Beginnings. In the image was Takuya with the egg in his arms. He was sitting in the hill in a small field of flowers whispering and talking to the egg.

"Takuya…" Whispered Kouji as he reached out to touch the mirror when a burst of fire erupted a few yards from him in multiple places. "NO!"

The image flickered and changed to the tree in the center of the Village of Beginnings and BurningGreymon was holding back a dark Greymon from entering the tree. He successfully pushed him away and threw the dark digimon to the ground a short distance away. Dark Greymon got up and roared loudly as data surrounded him for a short moment, only to emerge as Dark MetalGreymon. BurningGreymon shifted and held his ground as he attacked with a Fire Tsunami, only to be slapped into the tree, shaking it to the very core as he fell to the ground motionless.

KendoGarurumon growled and roared loudly as he rocked on his feet. "What the hell kind of test is this?"

"To see if you have what it takes to save your loved ones. If anything were to happen from here on out, you wouldn't be able to return to the digital world or earth ever again. You must protect your loved ones at all costs." She said as she was surrounded by light and vanished.

KendoGarurumon roared loudly before turning to Kouji who seemed to be radiating a strong light force around him, "Let's go, Takuya, BurningGreymon and the children need us."

"Right." Kouji answered and jumped onto KendoGarurumons back and held onto him tightly as he leapt onto one of the railroad tracks and zoomed off for the digital world.

***With Takuya***

Takuya was surrounded by large waves of fire, and yet he didn't feel their immense heat. Looking up, he saw Agunimon's spirit standing beside him, creating a barrier around both Takuya and the egg. "Agunimon…"

"_Takuya, I can't keep this up much longer, you must digivolve and get out of here." _

"Right. Spirit Evolution!" He yelled and the data surrounded him as he still held his precious egg to his chest. He felt his body shifting and he once again gained the senses of his spirit. The data vanished and Agunimon jumped out of the firey pit keeping his egg shielded from its danger.

"So you managed to digivolve, I didn't think that was possible anymore, but yet again, you were able to deliver those brats, so anything is possible really." Growled the figure as he stepped through the red flames.

"C-cerberumon. I thought you've returned to a Digi egg." Said Agunimon as he shielded his egg from view.

"That was a long time ago warrior of flame. I'm back, and stronger then ever!" He barked as he cast an attack at him.

Agunimon jumped out of the way, shielding the egg from anymore harm. "_I have to get away from him and get to a safe place where I can hide her."_ Agunimon ran cradling the egg in his arms as he did so.

"Where do you think you're going Warrior of Flame, we're not done here! Not by a long shot!" Howled Cerberumon as he cast his attack Hell Fire at Agunimon.

Agunimon kept running, he couldn't attack and risk endangering his child any further, the only thing he could do was try to get away and pray someone would help him soon. _"God Kouji, I wish you were here. If I can't protect one of our children alone, how can I protect the three of them." _He thought when Cerberumon suddenly got in front of him, startling him and causing him to skid to a halt, falling on his rear and shoulder as he protected his egg.

Cerberumon chuckled, "Now I got you where I want you." He walked forward on his four paws slowly toward Agunimon as flames licked his jaws.

Agunimon tried backing away from Cerberumon as he approached, "C-cerberumon, please don't do this-"

"Shut up! I've been waiting for this the past two years now. No one can stop me now, especially you, in that vulnerable state that you're in." He smirked. "Hell's Flame!"

"_No, it can't end like this! Kyo, Kai… They need me! And BurningGreymon, Swanmon, they need me here too. And Kouji, my love Kouji, if only I could have seen you one more time." _Takuya cried as Agunimon screamed and covered the egg with his body.

A loud roar sounded throughout the valley and a shadowed blur covered Agunimon and deflected Cerberumon's attack. "What? Impossible!" He growled.

Agunimon looked up and gasped, "KendoGarurumon!" A small figure jumped off his back and stood in front of Agunimon as a bright light radiated off his body. "No, could it be…"

Kouji looked to KendoGarurumon, "Go help BurningGreymon, I can handle him."

"Right." KendoGarurumon jumped over Cerberumon and ran for the Village of Beginnings.

"I didn't expect you to be here, Warrior of Light." Growled Cerberumon.

"Always expect the unexpected." Said Kouji as he turned and looked to Agunimon who reverted back to Takuya.

"K-kouji… I-is it really you?" Cried Takuya.

"Yes Takuya, it's me." He smiled to him.

"I thought I'd never get to see you again." He sobbed as he held onto his egg tightly.

"Not even Lady Ophanimon can keep me away from you and our children." He said as he turned back to Cerberumon. "Go and hide, I can handle him from here." Said Kouji. Takuya hesitantly got up and hurried off to hide.

Cerberumon growled and tried to follow after him when a large blade came down in front of him, "W-what the-"

The light that radiated from Kouji's body reflected the image of Ancient Garurumon, standing tall and menacing. "You will not harm a single hair on his head, ever again." Muttered Kouji as he and Ancient Garurumon attacked.

Takuya ran over a hill just as two attacks collided together, causing him to stumble slightly, catching himself partially down the hill. He turned and saw the large being of the ancient digimon he had met once before, Ancient Garurumon. With one swipe of his blade, Cerberumon's data returned to that of a digi egg, and floated off to the Tree of Beginnings.

"Kouji…" Takuya whispered and for a brief moment, Ancient Greymon reflected his true form behind Takuya as Kouji and Ancient Garurumon looked toward them. The ancient digimon vanished, leaving the two humans in the quiet company of their soon to be third child.

Takuya waited on the hill as Kouji hurried over to him and allowed him a moment to catch his breath before he jumped into his arms, being careful of the egg between them. "I didn't think you'd return." Cried Takuya.

"I almost didn't." said Kouji as Takuya looked up at him shocked. "N-no Takuya, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what did you mean?" He asked slightly tempered.

"What I meant to say is, that KendoGarurumon and I almost didn't make it to the gate in time. Lady Ophaniemon had told KendoGarurumon she was closing the portal to the digital world, for good this time. He had only till sunset to get me here and we almost didn't make it." He said as he took Takuya into his arms once again, soothing his back and running his other hand through his soft brown hair as he rested his chin against his forehead.

"I don't ever want you to leave me again Kouji, I don't know what I would do." Cried Takuya as he rubbed his face into his shoulder and neck as Kouji held him tighter.

"I will never leave you again, Takuya, that I can promise you." He whispered as he gently took takuya's face into his hands. Kouji smiled and wiped the tears out of his eyes, "Now stop your crying, I'm here aren't I?" He asked. Takuya smiled and laughed, soon after Kouji joined him. ***crack***

Takuya and Kouji look down between each other and spot a small chip in the egg.

End Chapter Five

* * *

Joci: I'm sorry, I didn't want to give too much away. Hope you've enjoyed, I love to hear/read about your responses.


	6. Chapter 6

***Three familiar faces walked out onto the stage as a spot light turned on from the rafters to focus on them.***

Crys: Why hello everyone!

Joci: Happy Holiday's everyone, I hope not all of you are spending this time being stressed out over gifts, holiday shopping, what in the world to cook, or maybe even added hours on your work schedule, final's for the end of your semester, exams, I don't know. I just hope you remember that the Holiday's are meant to be spent with friends and family… as well as a little 'me' time to some reading as a relaxation.

Kuro: What Joci is saying is don't worry about that, okay? Relax, no matter the outcome, you'll have the memories for days long after, maybe even months or years.

Crys: But enough about the holidays, I want to thank you personally for reviewing. You've inspired Joci here to post another chapter for you! Yay!

Joci: And you would be correct Crys. After going through the reviews, I'm glad I could get some of you on board this traveling train of mine. It's been tough losing inspiration along the way, but I promise you, I will complete this in the New Year, don't you worry.

Kuro: Take her word for it, for if she doesn't, you can pelt her with snow balls.

Crys: There's no snow though. (New England, USA/ Forecast, 52 Degrees, strong winds at time and rain….).

Kuro: I was just giving them an example Crys.

Crys: I know, I like teasing you.

Joci: And I don't like getting hit with snowballs, or hit at all for that matter. So I guess I'll be updating periodically.

Crys: Right! You gotta use some days to complete your costume, right?

Joci: You are correct. I'll only have three full months in a technical sense to complete my costume before AB 2012.

Kuro: For more information, you can check out Joci's profile page. You will find a link there leading to her DeviantArt (DA) account where you can see what she's completed thus far. But ladies, I must insist, we're on a tight schedule here.

Joci: Of course, take it away Kuro.

Kuro: As a reminder, _A New Adventure Awaits_ is a story of fiction, meaning it is not real, but made purly for viewers like you. Joci also does not own the cast of Digimon. Joci Does own, however, the three children, Kai, Kyo, and the un-hatched egg… or is it?

Crys: We also love reading your reviews, for as you can see, you can inspire us to do great things. ,

Joci: So, without further ado, I present to you, _A New Adventure Awaits… ***Bows***_

* * *

_Previously in A New Adventure Awaits…_

"_Kouji…" Takuya whispered and for a brief moment, Ancient Greymon reflected his t__rue form behind Takuya as Kouji and Ancient Garurumon looked toward them. The ancient digimon vanished, leaving the two humans in the quiet company of their soon to be third child._

_Takuya waited on the hill as Kouji hurried over to him and allowed him a moment to catch his breath before he jumped into his arms, being careful of the egg between them. "I didn't think you'd return." Cried Takuya._

"_I almost didn't." said Kouji as Takuya looked up at him shocked. "N-no Takuya, I didn't mean it like that!"_

"_Then what did you mean?" He asked slightly tempered._

"_What I meant to say is, that KendoGarurumon and I almost didn't make it to the gate in time. Lady Ophaniemon had told KendoGarurumon she was closing the portal to the digital world, for good this time. He had only till sunset to get me here and we almost didn't make it." He said as he took Takuya into his arms once again, soothing his back and running his other hand through his soft brown hair as he rested his chin against his forehead._

"_I don't ever want you to leave me again Kouji, I don't know what I would do." Cried Takuya as he rubbed his face into his shoulder and neck as Kouji held him tighter._

"_I will never leave you again, Takuya, that I can promise you." He whispered as he gently took takuya's face into his hands. Kouji smiled and wiped the tears out of his eyes, "Now stop your crying, I'm here aren't I?" He asked. Takuya smiled and laughed, soon after Kouji joined him. ***crack***_

_Takuya and Kouji look down between each other and spot a small chip in the egg._

* * *

Chapter Six

***BurningGreymon***

Dark Metal Greymon stomped on BurningGreymons body repeatedly as Burning Greymon tried shielding the entrance to the tree. "Give it up BurningGreymon, you can't keep this up." He jumped back a bit and opened his chest compartments. "Giga Blaster!"

BurningGreymon turned around quickly and fired at the missiles. One burst into a cloud of smoke as the other zoomed toward him. "Oh no!" He quickly cast a Fire Tsunami, causing both attacks to collide together and creating a large explosion when they collided. BurningGreymon was sent flying back into the tree once more and fell to the ground motionless as his digi-code circled around him.

"This was too easy." Grinned Dark Metal Greymon as he stepped forward to collect the data when it suddenly started to get brighter.

"Lupine Lazer!" Dark Metal Greymon turned toward the voice to see the beam of light shooting toward him. Lifting his metal hand, he stopped the main attack, but he was still forced meters back from the tree and BurningGreymon.

KendoGarurumon skidded to a halt beside BurningGreymon, "BurningGreymon." He whispered as he nudged his muzzle against his beak, "BurningGreymon, please answer me."

BurningGreymon remained motionless for a moment, then the silent figure groaned and cried softly causing KendoGarurumon to whimper beside him. "I'm sorry, I tried getting here as fast as I could, BurningGreymon."

"Kendo… Garuru…" BurningGreymon couldn't keep his body solid anymore and he slowly started to vanish.

"No… NO!" Howled KendoGarurumon as BurningGreymons body vanished completely from site.

Dark Metal Greymon chuckled, "I guess he couldn't handle it any longer. Now I can have my fun with you." He laughed not noticing the bright light that surrounded him and licked his metal body. KendoGarurumon turned to Dark Metal Greymon and howled as he sped toward him on his wheels, lowering his blades on his back, coating them in the bright light.

Dark Metal Greymon saw this and prepared to strike KendoGarurumon, but didn't calculate his timing right. KendoGarurumon added an extra burst of speed and dodged the metal claw and successfully cut him with his blade. "W-what? This is not possible!"

KendoGarurumon quickly pivoted and turned around, striking him again and again till Dark Metal Greymon fell to his knees. "I'll end this quickly for you, Lupine Lazer!" KendoGarurumon fired his attack and Dark Metal Greymons digital code vanished, returning him to a digi-egg.

KendoGarurumon stood for a moment before falling to the ground crying over his lost love. "rurumon… Garurumon… KendoGarurumon!" The voice shouted and he looked up to see Kouji hurrying toward him with an unconscious Takuya and his digi egg partially opened.

"What happened?" Asked KendoGarurumon as he got back on his feet.

"I don't know, we were encouraging our baby to hatch when Takuya whispered 'BurningGreymon,' his eyes glazed over and he passed out, nearly dropping our egg too." Stated Kouji.

"H-he's with him… BurningGreymon vanished and returned to Takuya!" Shouted KendoGarurumon excitedly.

"They bonded?" Asked Kouji.

"Yes, they're together again with Agunimon." Said KendoGarurumon as he nudged his muzzle with Takuyas arm. "Bring him inside, BurningGreymon was severely injured and needs his rest."

"Where is Kai and Kyo?" Asked Kouji.

"They were with me." Said Swanmon as she stepped out of the tree with the two babies sound asleep in her wing-like arms.

"My boys." He whispered, "Do you mind, I'd like them to return with me to our room." Said Kouji.

"Not at all." She smiled and followed Kouji back inside the tree.

KendoGarurumon smiled and looked to the fading sun, "Well, this is good-bye, for now." He said softly and allowed himself to once again join with Kouji and his human spirit, Lobomon.

Kouji felt his spirit return to him as he entered his room. He smiled and moved to the bed where he rested Takuya down on it, gently laying their egg in his arms as he helped Swanmon tend to his sons. After changing them and tucking them into their baskets, he joined Takuya in bed and cooed to the egg that was taking its time to break free from its protective shell.

Kouji started to doze off later in the evening as he rubbed his hand through Takuya's hair when the infant in the egg started crying. Sitting up, he slowly removed the remaining eggshell that started to irritate the infants skin. He smiled as he slowly lifted his third child out of the egg shell and cradle it in his arms, "Shh, you're going to wake your brothers and your mother with your crying." He whispered to his child as Takuya moaned and turned over in his sleep.

"Kyo, Kai." He yawned as he sat up and stretched taking a few seconds to let things set in. He turned to Kouji and saw the infant in his arms, "Wait… that's not Kyo or Kai."

"They're still sleeping." Kouji whispered.

"Then this…" Takuya scooted closer to Kouji who shifted their daughter in his arms.

"Yes Takuya, it's your daughter, Kobato." Said Kouji as he started to kiss Takuya's neck.

Takuya started to cry as Kouji handed their daughter to him and he gently took her into his arms, wrapping her in a blanket Kouji grabbed to keep her warm as Kouji returned to his spot beside Takuya and wrapped his arms around his waist. "She takes after her mother." Chuckled Kouji. "Her brown hair, her soft cheeks… I bet she has your brown eyes too." He smiled kissing Takuya's cheek.

Takuya wiped his eyes, "Well, it took a week for the boys to open their eyes, and she is very shy, so it might be a little longer till we see them." He said before he kissed her small forehead.

"Should we put her with her brothers for the night?" Asked Kouji.

"No, she's staying here with me, and you." Said Takuya as he turned to Kouji and kissed him softly on his lips.

"I thought you'd say that." Said Kouji as he gently pulled Takuya down onto the bed and held him in his arms as Takuya grabbed the bed sheets and pulled them over their bodies as he held onto Kobato who giggled softly.

"You're so cute Kobato." Smiled Takuya as he gently rubbed their noses together.

"Good night Takuya." Said Kouji as he kissed the back of his neck, "Good night Kobato."

"Good night Kouji, and good night to you too, Kobato." Whispered Takuya before they drifted into slumber.

***The next morning***

Takuya and Kouji introduced Kobato to her brothers and Swanmon. "Oh, she's so cute, and looks so much like you Takuya." Smiled Swanmon.

"Thank you." He flushed as he adjusted her in his arms. She was wrapped up in a sheet since he hadn't had a chance to sew her a little dress. "Now that they're all here, they are going to be a handful."

"Yea, you can say that again." Said Kouji as he was in with a newly changed Kai. Kyo was lying in his basket quietly looking around on the floor by his mothers feet as Kouji walked over and adjusted Kai in his arms.

"He just had a little spit up is all, all babies do that." Said Takuya as he leaned over and wiped off a small amount of spit up on his chubby cheek as Kouji took a seat beside him.

"Well, I best tend to my own little ones before Worm comes to collect them." Said Swanmon as she left the newly reacquainted family.

Takuya and Kouji managed to get the three of them to sleep after a quick feeding and tucked them to bed in their baskets. Takuya sat at a desk Swanmon provided with their room and was cutting out patterns in the spare cloths she had and started to make a few sets of dresses for his daughter as Kouji helped Swanmon carry the digi babies to Worm's passenger cars.

"Thank you for your help today Kouji." Smiled Swanmon.

"It's no problem Swanmon." He stated as they returned to the base of the tree.

"There is just one more thing Kouji." She said softly.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"A messenger sent this the other night, it's from Lady Ophanimon." She said as she pulled out the letter and handed it to him.

Kouji took the letter and examined it, "Do you have any idea what this is about?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I don't." she said.

"I better show this to Takuya. Thank you Swanmon." He said before he hurried off toward their room.

Takuya was hand stitching two pattern together when Kouji entered their room, "Takuya, I'm back." He called out.

"The kids are still asleep." He said in a softer voice as he focused on the sewing. He found that if he were too distracted, he'd have the needle pricking his fingers each time.

Kouji walked over and held out the letter in Takuya's range of eyesight, "Swanmon gave this to me, it's from Lady Ophanimon." He stated as Takuya pricked his finger.

"Oooww! Gosh that one hurt." He muttered and was about to take his finger into his mouth to stop the bleeding when Kouji took his hand and sucked his bleeding finger for him.

After a few seconds, Kouji removed Takuya's finger from his mouth and kissed it, "better now?"

"Y-yes, thanks." He flustered slightly before Kouji slowly tilted his head up as he lowed his lips to connect with Takuya's.

The kiss was soft and brief; "you're welcome." He smiled before he took Takuyas hand and lifted him out of the chair; "I want us to read this together." He said.

"Of course." Said Takuya and they walked over to their bed and sat upon it and took a short pause from opening the letter. "It's now or never." Said Takuya and Kouji slowly unsealed the envelope, pulling out the neatly written letter.

End Chapter Six

* * *

Crys: What did you do?

Joci: Don't hit me, please!

Kuro: Hold on a moment everyone, let's give Joci a moment to explain.

Joci: I'm sorry, I'm just so tired, I can't stay awake a moment longer (12:08 am…). Working long hours for weeks on end and four hours of sleep a night is not enough for my body to recuperate anymore. Please forgive me.

Crys: I suppose I could forgive you… Not sure about our audience though.

Joci: ***Groans and hides behind Kuro wearing a caged hockey mask***

Kuro: I think they understand, but lets put out a few reminders to the audience.

Crys: Right. Thank you all for reading, we hope to hear from you, we really appreciate all that you do.

Joci: Until next time, this has been Joci with hosts Crys and Kuro, we're so glad you joined us today. Fare well now, and happy holiday!

***Bows with Crys and Kuro before leaving the stage***


End file.
